


Mcnasty wakes up early

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Mcnasty gets the all American breakfast... with cuddles!
Relationships: Blargmyshnoople/McNasty, McNasty/BlargMyShnoople
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Mcnasty wakes up early

**Author's Note:**

> my friending, breakfast time

He saw him by the counter, cooking god knows what. He didn't care at the moment, he woke up early in the morning so he takes advantage. 

"Morning Gremlin" Matt greets him, giving him a fresh cup.

"You're mean..." he replies, grabbing the cup. 

"And you're up early... Good thing I made a lot of food, we're going for that all American breakfast."

"Thanks babe."

"Ugh... Don't call me that, you and Soup ruined babe for me."

He smirks, walking over to Matt and wrapped an arm around him. "What do I call you then? Should I call you Honey? Sweetie? Darling?"

"Eew, you sound so white right now. Stop"

"Oh I know... My _bitch_."

Matt elbowed his side, he almost spills his coffee, he chuckles and sets the mug aside, wrapping his arms around Matt. "How about my Honey Walnut Shwimp?"

"Eric shut up."

"I love you..."

Matt glared up at him. It looked funny at his angle seeing he had the height advantage.

"I love you too... Idiot." Matt says, pulling his collar down and steals a kiss.

He makes a note to wake up early tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ur lovely uwu


End file.
